Project Spoof
Project Spoof: The Game of Comic Misadventure Professions Cop Cops are in charge of law enforcement in 19XX, and they're the ones who put their lives on the line every day. They do car chases, they do shoot-outs, and they catch the bad guys. Usually. Skills * Strength ** Athletics +2 "Hey, it's been awhile since the academy, but I can still climb that fence." ** Melee Attack +3 "Sometimes you've got to get your hands dirty and show these goons you mean business." ** Might +3 "You've got to stay in shape, rookie, or they'll tear you apart." * Dexterity ** Defense +5 "Duck! Duck and cover! The cartel has a sniper in the window!" ** Reflex +5 "You have to be fast on these streets, rookie, or you'll wind up dead in the gutter." * Constitution ** Endurance +2 "I'm not soft around the middle yet!" ** Fortitude +3 "Don't worry about me. This coffee is basically drain cleaner mixed with motor oil. Puts hair on your chest." * Awareness ** Perception +2 "You need to keep your head on a swivel when you're on patrol." ** Ranged Attack +5 "Don't shoot from the hip. Assume the firing position just like on the range, and squeeze off a shot after you draw a bead on the perp." ** Streetwise +3 "If you even ''knew what the gangs out there were up to..."'' * Charisma ** Will +2 "You need to have conviction to put on the badge every morning, kid." Feats * Fearsome Presence 5 "FREEZE, DIRTBAG!" * Home Turf "This is my town, kid. Give me eight hours and stay the hell out of my way, and I'll have the perp." * Informed Combatant 3 "Yeah, I know him. Sleeze-bag coke dealer. Bad knee from what I remember. He's still afraid of me from the last time I shot him." * Status 3 (+5 to Intimidate and Gather Information against all Criminals) "NYPD! It stands for 'I Knock You Punks Down'!" * Talented 1 (+5 to Intimidate with Persuasion) "I don't play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'. I play 'Bad Cop, Worse Cop'." * Vehicles 1 (Ground Vehicles) "Both hands on the wheel, rookie! Those lowlifes aren't getting away!" * Well-Informed "Word on the street is that you've been working with the cartels again." Savvy * Savvy: While Savvy, cops can chase down perps like nobody's business. It's almost like they have an uncanny sense for when a fruit vendor is going to roll his cart out into the middle of the street, or when the draw bridge is going to be up, or when two repair guys are going to be carrying a huge pane of glass out across the street. A Savvy cop in a chase Dramatic Interaction gains 2 Bonuses to avoid obstacles the GM introduces to hamper both parties in the chase. * Spend Savvy: A Savvy cop may expend his or her Savvy to call for backup. * Play It Straight: A Cop who's Playing It Straight can slap the cuffs on you almost faster than you can see. A Cop who is within Touch Range of an enemy who is rendered Flat-Footed or Helpless by an attack may Slap the Cuffs the target as an Interrupt. The Cop makes a Melee Attack. If he hits, the target is immediately rendered Helpless, with no Resistance allowed. Cops who are Playing it Straight always seem to have cuffs on them, and never seem to run out. Investigator * Key Abilities: Awareness, Strength Mystic * Key Abilities: Charisma, Intelligence Scientist * Key Abilities: Intelligence+ Secret Agent * Key Abilities: Dexterity, Awareness Savvy * Focus check, DC 20. Characters may Take 20 on a Focus check to become Savvy Quirks Adventuring Adventuring characters go to farthest corners of the earth to find excitement. Trekking deep into the heart of the Congo on Monday, a jaunt across the Gobi Desert on Thursday, then a snowmobile ride to the South Pole research station on the weekend are all part of a rather humdrum week for an Adventuring character. Abilities * Awareness +1 "Keep a sharp eye open for quicksand! And leopards! And poison ivy!" Skills * Athletics +2 "Once we scale this cliff face, the ancient temple is just over yonder." * Reflex +2 "If you want to keep your head attached to those shoulders of yours, you'll learn to duck." * Survival +4 "No, you fool! Those red berries are horribly poisonous! These red berries, on the other hand, would go great with your cob salad." Feats * Animal Empathy "Keep calm! I've dealt with gorillas before! I speak their language! Over twenty words for 'banana', you know." * Eagle Eyes "There! On the horizon! Looks like poachers! Well, that'll be the last kangaroo they sell to the Underground Taiwanese Kangaroo Kickboxing circuit!" * Improvised Tools "Why, with this volcanic glass, some alcohol fermented from the coconuts, and the sponge we harvested from the sea floor last night, we could do the surgery right here on the beach!" * Linguist 1 "They seem to be speaking a dialect of Swahili. Don't worry... I'll ask them where the bathroom is." * Track "They went this way, I'm sure of it! No ordinary jungle cat would head towards the caldera of Mount Kilamajewara!" Savvy * Play it Straight: While playing it straight, an Adventuring Character may take 10 on Athletics, Acrobatics, Endurance and Survival checks involving natural phenomenon. An Adventuring character who discovers some previously unknown location or natural phenomenon gains an additional Hero Die while playing it straight. * Savvy: While Savvy, an Adventuring character can just tell when a wild threat is going to give them problems. When you've been attacked by one pack of ravenous hyenas, you've been attacked by them all. If a Savvy Adventuring character would be surprised in combat by a natural threat or wild animal, he or she is entitled to a Perception check as a Reaction (DC 15). If he or she succeeds, then the character is not surprised and acts normally during the surprise round, often groaning about how the crocodile he or she fought last summer was much bigger. Amnesiac Other characters are fortunate: they still know who they are. Amnesiac characters have often suffered some terrible trauma, ranging from psychological hardship to a bonk on the head. Now, Amnesiacs have a past which is impossible to remember. For some reason, they often possess uncanny skills and training they can't explain, and tend to be pursued relentlessly by government agents. I think it's in their contract or something. Abilities * Dexterity +1 "How did I just do that? Who am I?!" Skills * Defense +4 "Are you sure it's not kung fu?" "Do you have amnesia or chronic '''stupidity'?"'' * Infiltration +2 "More highly-trained government agents to evade! Why does this come so naturally to me?" * Melee Attack +4 "I know kung fu?!" "You idiot, that's obviously Krav Maga." Feats * Beginner’s Luck 2 "How did you get in here?" "Umm... not really sure, to be honest." * Knucklebuster "I am going to savagely beat you until you tell me who I am!" Savvy Amnesiac characters cannot become Savvy: they are always playing it straight. At the start of each session, an Amnesiac character starts with an additional Hero Die for each Quirk he or she has instead. Angry And when I say angry, I mean really angry. Angry with a capital "A" Angry. Angry characters don't so much resort to violence as they do start with violence. It's a subtle distinction, but an important one, particularly for those who aren't fond of suffering tremendous bodily harm. Abilities * Strength +1 "You better put that gun away, or I'm gonna feed it to you!" * Constitution +1 "You don't want to hit me. You know me. You know what I'll do to you if you hit me." Feats * Rage 4 "Now you've done it! Now I'm really mad!" * Power Attack 2 "The only way you're leaving here is in a body bag!" Savvy * Savvy: An Angry character can expend his or her Savvy as one action to begin a rampage. Roll to hit with a Melee Attack. If you succeed, roll for Damage with a modifier equal to 5 + your total number of Quirks, not modified by your Strength. Your attack is considered Penetrating on all ranks, allowing you to ignore any benefits of Impervious Toughness your target may enjoy. If you successfully drop your target Helpless, you may attack another adjacent foe with this attack as if you had the Takedown Attack trait. Asian Being Asian in the year 19XX means two things: you're really smart and you know karate. That's it. And clearly, there's no difference between Chinese, Japanese, Vietnamese, Korean, or any of that. Asian is Asian. Obviously. So you might as well resign yourself to being good at math and karate. Sorry, them's the breaks. (Honestly, our sincerest apologies. People weren't as enlightened in 19XX as they are today, and can be a little... you know. Prejudiced.) Abilities * Dexterity +1 "Why do you just assume I can do a 'judo flip'? What does that even mean?" * Intelligence +1 "Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean I'm good at math!" Skills * Finesse +2 "You know that The Karate Kid was just a movie, right? I never caught flies with chopsticks before." * Technology +4 "Just because I'm good at math doesn't mean I know how to build you a robot!" Feats * Lightning Calculator "Okay, fine, you caught me. I'm good at math. But that's because I studied really hard, not just because I'm Asian!" * Linguist 1 "No, I don't speak Chinese! First, it's Mandarin. Second, I'm Japanese. Third, I'm from Brooklyn." * Martial Strike 2 "It's not a 'karate chop'!" * Weapon Finesse (Unarmed) "... if I pretend to be a ninja, will you leave me alone?" Savvy * Savvy: Obviously, every single Asian character ever has mastered the ancient arts of Eastern medicine. And each of them has an "ancient herbal remedy" that'll fix you right up. Fix what up, exactly? Doesn't matter. It's an ancient herbal remedy, they're all the same! An Asian character may expend his or her Savvy to make a Science check for Medicine, with a modifier equal to 5 + the number of Quirks he or she has. Badass A Badass character walks tall, has an adequate swagger at all times, and kicks copious amounts of ass. Bigmouth Bookworm Brotha Brutish Bureaucrat Burned-Out Buttmonkey Charming Cloudcuckoolander Commie Cool Costumed Country-Fried Crooked Disgraced Dorky Doubting Eager European Foreign Foxy Gentleman Greasy Goofball Gunslinger Hispanic Hot Jaded Jerkass Kid Machiavellian Mad Masked Mousy Musical Noble Old-Timer Over-the-Hill Paranoid Preachy Precocious Punch-Clock Red-Necked Rich Ripped Rogue Second-Banana Rugged Smug Snarky Sociopathic Square Superstitious Two-Fisted Uptight Veteran Woobie